


that's just how you are with love

by flutter2deceive



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutter2deceive/pseuds/flutter2deceive
Summary: A canon-divergent look into the lives of Tammy, Lou, and Debbie if the heist didn't go as planned. Written for tinglingworld as part of the O8 Gift Exchange.





	that's just how you are with love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinglingworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinglingworld/gifts).



                                                    

**think you're gonna break my heart**

 

She should have known from the minute Debbie walked back into her life that she was screwed. But then she’d always had blinders on when it came to Debbie Ocean. Lured in by her charm and then stuck on the hook for whatever ride Debbie wanted to take her on. Ten years later and Tammy still can’t resist the draw of her. And she does so good for so long; ignores the heated stares, bolstered by the fact that those stares are also directed at Lou and maybe they finally figured their shit out. She makes her contacts, gets everything lined up. She is focused. And then one night she’s not. One night, a little too much reminiscing and a little too much scotch, and she forgets – about her husband, about the heist, about the havoc Debbie Ocean can wreak on her heart. She forgets about everything except the feeling of Debbie’s lips on hers. They come together like two halves of something searching for the whole, but they’re not a perfect fit anymore; their edges don’t line up. Heated stares turn into heated caresses, desperate to recapture something that escaped years ago. It’s an hour into their night when Tammy remembers. All at once, she’s bombarded with guilt. She loves Debbie – has never stopped – and her husband loves her. She loves her husband – as much as she can – and Debbie doesn’t love her. She doesn’t know what she’s doing, doesn’t think about the consequences of what this will do to the other girls, all she knows is that she can’t be here; she can’t do this again. Tammy pulls away. Tammy touches Deb’s face. Tammy walks out the door.

 

 

                                                    

**power and control**

 

She watches Debbie pace back and forth, tracks her path from the desk, past the bed, to the door, past the bed. It’s been a week since Tammy left and there are no signs that she is coming back. This is exactly what they didn’t need in the days leading up to the heist, and Tammy’s departure took a pin to the balloon that was keeping the whole operation afloat. Lou had scrambled to find another fence while Debbie tried to reassure the rest of their team, but for most of the girls, the risk seemed to outweigh the reward, and Debbie saw all of her plans crumbling around her. Lou reaches out and grabs Debbie’s wrist on her next lap around the bedroom, brings her mounting hysteria to a grinding halt. She looks in her frantic eyes, and offers up something that Debbie _can_ control. She’s kept all of their stuff, but perhaps more importantly, she’s kept the knowledge of what Debbie needs, what she’s willing to give her. Lou walks over to her closet, pulls down the dark blue box that holds memories from what seems like a lifetime ago. Placing the box on the bed between them, Lou reaches in and runs her hand over the soft ropes. Debbie reaches in as well, bringing Lou’s hands up to her face and brushing her lips across both palms. She continues the path of her lips, up Lou’s arms, over her neck, stays a while when she reaches Lou’s lips, slotting them together. She pulls back and looks deep into Lou’s eyes. Lou turns around. Lou closes her eyes. Lou kneels on the bed.

 

 

                                                      

**doesn't mean that i am weak**

 

She looks at her life sometimes, now, and can’t believe how different things are. Can’t believe that she can exist at such a slow pace. The first week in May had come and gone, the Met Gala had gone off without a hitch, the Toussaint necklace returned safely to its home underground. Debbie hadn’t thought she could make it through the disappointment, the failed plans that she’d spent years perfecting. But as she sat on a park bench one day in late May, her lips in a firm line, she looked to her left at the woman who had been with her every step of the way, even if the path had been altered. She saw the faint smile on Lou’s face as she watched a squirrel scurry up a tree. Knew at that moment that with Lou by her side, she could enjoy a life filled with the simple things. She looks over at Lou, now, in the office of the successful club they both run. It’s 4:23am and Lou is changing a record over while their staff closes down the bar. You Make Loving Fun and their eyes meet across the room. They both smile as the music fills the room. She may not have millions of dollars’ worth of diamonds, but Debbie has one and that’s really all that matters. Debbie stands up. Debbie touches Lou’s face. Debbie gets on one knee.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All titles are lyrics from the song "Power & Control" by Marina and the Diamonds.


End file.
